


take me in and check me out

by mimimarqeuz



Series: ham modern au mini-fics [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, elams with alex as a vee, part of a bigger universe of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimarqeuz/pseuds/mimimarqeuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>laurens gets sick, alexander gets panicked, eliza settles the damn thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me in and check me out

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr request i spruced up a bit and uploaded here. takes place in my ham modern au

“Are you okay? How’s your throat, do you need any more tea?” 

Laurens groans and rolls over, turning his back on Alex. “I’m _fine_.”

“Well you sound like shit.” Alex says meekly, and Laurens whips his head around to shoot a glare. Not phased, he leans forward, taking the chance to press his hand against the other man’s forehead. “And you’re still warm.”

Pulling the blankets up over his head, John heaves a heavy sigh, which triggers a small coughing fit. 

Alexander starts frantically trying to help, pulling the blankets down and rubbing John’s back. “Fuck, you’re really sick– You want some water?” 

Groaning in frustration, Laurens leans away, still coughing slightly. “No, and you should probably stay away from me– You’ll get yourself sick and you don’t need that. You’re already spending all of your free time with me.”

“I’ll be fine, you know me.”

“Yeah, I know you don’t eat or sleep as much as you probably should, which makes you the perfect target for sickness. Speaking of which, have you even eaten today?”

Avoiding the question, Alexander pats at John’s curls, adjusts the blanket. His movements are jerky, panicky, more so than usual and John can tell. “You don’t need to worry about me, it’s me who’s taking care of you, remember?”

“And if you keep doing this you’re going to get sick yourself. Please, Alex– I’ll be fine for half an hour, go get some food.”

Shaking his head vigorously, Alex fusses over John some more, his eyes painstakingly full of worry. “I can’t, what if something happens, or you need something or–”

“ _Babe_. I’ll be okay.” He gives Alex a hard look, but it does nothing to change his mind. 

“I just get so worried, John.”

Laurens scrutinizes Alexander’s panicked face, noticing that the circles under his eyes are darker than usual, and his thin frame especially gaunt. He knows _why_ , of course. Understands the reasoning behind Alex's fear of his loved ones falling ill, but it still doesn't mean him worrying himself to death will be any good. John decides desperate times call for desperate measures. 

The next time Alex leaves John alone to use the restroom, he calls Eliza. 

Alexander is surprised when the door swings open twenty minutes later, to one determined, worried Eliza Schuyler. “What’re you doing here?”

“I’m here to make you take care of yourself; John tells me he can’t remember the last time you slept or ate, too busy fussing over him. So I’ll make sure he’s taken care of while you sleep.” 

Already protesting, Alexander shoots Laurens a look of betrayal. “Eliza, I’m fine. He’s just– Look at him!”

“Yes, he’s sick. He’s not on his deathbed, though, Alexander.”

“You don’t understand,” He says desperately, and Eliza can see the anxious look in his eye. She cups his cheek and meets his gaze firmly.

“Hey, John’s gonna be okay. Give it a week or two, he’ll be good as new, starting fights for you two to get into like usual. You’re going to be just as sick as him, though, if you don’t treat yourself right. And you know how much you hate missing classes.”

Alex’s only response is a sigh of defeat. 

Eliza smiles, and gives John a satisfied glance. “Now, I know you’re exhausted, why don’t you get some rest?”

As if realizing how truly tired he is, Alexander lets out a wide yawn, settling in the bed beside John. 

“I’m not even going to chastise you for sleeping next to him, I still say that’s a surefire way to get sick, but knowing you, you won’t be able to sleep unless you’re right next to him.”

Alex nods and flashes a small grin, reaching out to take Eliza’s hand. “I love you both so much. It scares me to see either of you hurt or ill.”

“We know, we love you too. Now go to sleep, you need it.” 

For the first time in days, Alexander sleeps soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @mimimarqeuz; i take requests, specifically for ham modern au :) find more of mini-fics set in this universe in my conveniently named ham modern au mini-fic series! also- there is a part two you can find there


End file.
